


Bedtime

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Babies, Bedtime, Fatherhood, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Billy works long hours, Teddy stays at home and looks after their child. At bedtime, Teddy phones and puts their son on.





	

Teddy had never thought he’d become a stay-at-home father; he’d never given much thought to what he’d do for a job, but he hadn’t anticipated not having one. But there he was, at one in the afternoon, sat on his sofa and listening to a baby monitor, simultaneously praying that his infant son wouldn’t wake up and that he would, just so that Teddy would have something to do.   
He looked out the window and decided that the weather was nice enough that once Sam awoke, Teddy would take him out to the park. He liked their daily outings, not only because it let him see something other than his own flat but also because he liked the image this presented to the world. Out, in his smart black coat, pushing along a pram and nodding at the other parents, he felt like a real person, someone with a purpose whom others would look at and think yes, he knows what he’s doing.  
This was not something Teddy felt often. The phone rang and Teddy sprinted to answer it before the noise penetrated to Sam’s room- he realised he didn’t really want his son awake before he was ready.   
“How are my two favourite boys?” It was Billy.  
“We’re good,” Teddy answered back in a semi-whisper.   
“Is Sam still napping?” Billy sounded concerned.  
“Yes.”  
“How long has he been asleep?”  
“An hour.”  
Billy made a noise on the other end of the phone. “That article I showed you-”  
“I’m going to let him sleep as long as he wants.” Teddy was tired of this argument.   
“I just think it’s best-”  
“Well, you don’t have to deal with him when he doesn’t get enough sleep.” Teddy snapped.   
There was a long pause.  
“I’m trying, Teddy.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Teddy took a deep breath and decided to pretend that nothing had happened, “I’m going to take him to the park later.”  
“Are you sure it’s warm enough?”  
“Yes.”  
Teddy could almost hear Billy deciding not to object. Instead he said, “That sounds lovely.”  
“What time will you be back tonight?”  
“Probably around eight.”  
“Sam will already be asleep by then.” This wasn’t the first time it had happened this week.   
“I know.” The sadness and resignation in Billy’s voice instantly punctured Teddy’s anger from earlier.   
“I’ll make sure we phone you before he goes to bed.”   
“Thanks.”  
“Maybe you could read something to him?”  
“Maybe he could read to me?”  
The joke was stupid and weak, but Teddy laughed anyway. He could hear how tired Billy was already.   
“I love you.” Billy’s break was over.   
“I love you, too. And so does Sam.”   
Billy hung up and then Teddy looked around the room. It suddenly felt very small. 

The husbands had worked out a schedule for when Billy would not return until after his son was in bed; Teddy would phone the office, be put through to Billy by one of the secretaries, and he would then hold the phone up to Sam while Billy either sang him a song or recited a poem for him. This had to be done very quietly, lest he disturb the others in his office and give away the game. The secretaries for their part had sworn secrecy and even seemed to have become quite attached to this occurrence, and would often wish Sam (and, by proxy, Teddy) goodnight with a giggle and an exaggerated kissing noise.   
Most of the time, Sam would wriggle and gurgle and generally show a complete unwillingness to participate in the ritual. But Teddy thought it was important. He didn’t want Billy to be a ghost in Sam’s life, glimpsed only fleetingly on some weekends. And he definitely didn’t want to be the only one parenting.

Later, Teddy took Sam out in his pram; they crossed the street, and went down the pavement, past the corner shop and across the bridge. It amused Teddy that, even though Sam had travelled this route before, he was still wide-eyed with bemusement. Everything seemed new to him.  
Some women cooed over Sam as they waited at a light. He responded with shy giggles. Teddy wondered when humans first developed a sense of coyness.   
When they’d finally crossed the road and reached their destination, Teddy took Sam out of his pram. He stepped into the lift, leaving the pram in the lobby with a kindly receptionist. He bobbed Sam up and down a few times, worried that a new location might set off his panicky son.   
They stepped in Billy’s office and when his husband looked up, all surprise and big smiles, Teddy knew he’d done the right thing. The other people in the office looked around in irritation at the disturbance, but when they saw the joy of Billy holding his little boy aloft and singing a lullaby, they decided not to say anything. They had families of their own after all. 

A few months later, Sam said his first word, ‘dad’. Teddy thought that the baby was probably referring to himself, but there was a possibility he meant the man in the big office block.


End file.
